


Savior in the Darkness

by Shh_itsa_secret



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_itsa_secret/pseuds/Shh_itsa_secret
Summary: Aylaria Lavellan, an outcast in her own clan, is sent by her keeper to sneak into the meeting at The Conclave. Never dipping into the affairs of the Shems is tested as the conflicts between the Templars and the Mages affect everyone. When unexpected event occur and she finds herself thrust into her own tale or heroism. Can she shed her dark past and distrust to work together to save Thedas? Can a certain Commander show her there is a life worth living, even if he himself struggles with the demons of his past?
Relationships: Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted 2 chapter of this last year, however I got very sick not long after and stopped writing. I am back, having deleted my original work and revised my storyline a bit, and will do my best to post at least once a week. I am a single mom to a beautiful little girl with autism, and I also happen to love writing. I'm not the best storyteller but I still enjoy doing it.

\--CHAPTER 1:LIFE'S A BREACH--

* * *

_Darkness, occasionally broken by a garish green glow. Eyes everywhere, glowing red, full of evil intentions. Running. Climbing. A bright golden light, then suddenly nothing_

* * *

Aylaria woke to a searing pain in her left hand and arm. She let out a gasp as her hand sparked with a green light. Once the pain dissipated to a dull ache, she quickly took in her surroundings. The room was small with only one lit torch against the back wall. A small window, with rusted out bars sat far too high for even her to reach. As she got to her feet, she heard voices growing closer.

“Ser, we took the woman we found and locked her in this room.” The first voice spoke in a deep, Orleasian accent.

“Did you inform the Left and Right Hands yet?” The second voice replied, a strong Fereldan accent, with a slight undertone from The Free Marches.

She quickly checked in the side of her breast band, hoping to find the small dirk she always kept hidden. She let out a sigh of relief, as she unsheathed it and made her way behind a pillar in the dark corner of the room. The sound of the door opening broke the stillness of the room, and she heard two sets of feet enter.

“Well, where is the woman you speak of then? I haven't the time for games.” The Fereldan man growled.

“Ser! She was just here, I Swear!” replied the Orleasian, panic evident in his voice, tinged with a bit of confusion.

She listened as one set of feet made their way farther into the room. As the man neared her she prepared her dirk. Once he was in position, she grabbed him by his shaggy hair, pulling back as hard as she could, and placed the dirk along his throat.

“Lasa em dara” she spoke, while forcing the startled man forward.

“There is no reason for us to fight, put down your weapon” the Fereldan said, as he raised his hands from the pommel of his sword. “We only wish to ask you questions. For now.” he instantly regretted adding the _for now_ at the end of his statement, as it only made her push the dirk harder into the Orleasians neck. He let out a small grunt, as she gripped his hair even harder. She slowly made her way around the room, hoping to get close enough to the door to take off.

“Lasa em dara!” she spoke again, with more force and determination. “Mala!”

She was now positioned the same distance to the door as the tall, Fereldan man. She made sure not to look towards the door, as not to alert her captors of her intentions. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Right before the last of her breath left her, she pushed with all her strength, and sent the Orleasian man flying into the other man, turned and made her way out the door. She heard yelling as she ran out.

She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, and began to run down the open corridor. She had no idea where she was going, no idea who she would run into, she just knew she needed to get away. As she began to round the corner, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and lift her from the ground. In her startled confusion, she lost her grip on her dirk, and it fell to the ground. She began to flail her body, kicking back towards the person behind her. The assailant grunted as her elbow made contact with the brutes face. Her heart began to race in her chest.

_I'm going to die, just like my brother and parents did._

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she continued to fight. She fought to break free. Her emotions were all over the place. Suddenly, the green light upon her left hand began to spark to life. She let out a gut-wrenching scream, "No! Make it Stop!" then went limp in her captors arm. Greeted by only darkness. Her world was black.

* * *

She slowly started to hear voices entering the blackness around her. “Is it really necessary to chain her at her ankles? Her wrists are already in shackles” She heard the same Fereldan voice from earlier say.

A thick Nevarran accent came next, filled with so much anger and disgust, “She threatened one of our soldiers, she threatened you Commander. I will take no chances with a murderer like her.”

_Murderer? I know I didn't kill that man, what is this person talking about?_

“Enough Cassandra” a beautiful Orleasian accent spoke up next. “We cannot just decide her guilt, we must be sure. You heard what that apostate elf said earlier.”

_Apostate elf? Another prisoner? Are the Shems forcing Elves into their ranks now?_ Not that she cared for her own kind all that much either.

Cassandra let out a pained sigh, “Commander, please make your way to the temple, help stand against those demons. Leliana, go to the forward camp. I will take the prisoner to the breach after I wake her”

“Maker have mercy on us all.” The Fereldan man said as he made his way from the room.

“I will meet you at the forward camp. Soon, Cassandra” Leliana sighed as she left the room.

A strong silence fell over the room, however she refused to open her eyes. She now knew the shems planned to take her somewhere. She knew she was too weak to fight back at the moment. She needed some time to get her bearings. 

*splash*

She jumped as the cold water ran down her body. She finally opened her eyes, looking around the dark, dank, musty room. Luckily it wasn't as dark as the last room she had been in. Her eyes finally fell on the Nevarran, who she now knew was called Cassandra.

“Lasa em dara” Aylaria managed to croak out of her dry throat.

“Spare me, I know you know the King's Tongue. You were mumbling while you were passed out.”

“Fine. Let. Me. Go.” She paused on each word.

“Thousands are dead, the Divine is dead. And somehow, you are the only survivor of the Conclave. There is a mysterious mark upon your hand, and demons are pouring out of sky, so no, we will not let you go.” Cassandra replied in a clipped tone.

“Wait! What do you mean thousands are dead?”

“You tell me. You were at the Conclave, you must have seen what happened.”

“I...I remember running. Things were chasing me, and...a woman?”

“A woman? Well, none of what you say will matter if we cannot close the Breach.”

“And the Breach is?”

“It would be easier if I show you.” Cassandra kneeled down and began to remove the chains around her legs. She then helped the elf to her feet.

She noticed there was a pretty large difference between the two of them. She only stood to the womans’ shoulders, but she was much curvier. A trait often made fun of by the other elves in her clan. Where Cassandra had short black hair. She had almost white hair that fell just above her backside, it was thick and unruly. And her amethyst eyes were largely different to the Brown ones staring back at her. She also had the black branches and swirls of her Vallaslin, under both of her eyes. And a gash that ran through from above her left eyebrow, down her upper lid and ended by the corner of her nose.

“Come, I will show you what we call the Breach.” Cassandra said as she began to leave the room. As they exited the room Aylaria gasped as she looked into the sky. A swirling green vortex, the breach. "Will you come with me now?" 

She didn't, more so couldn't say anything. She just nodded her head and followed Cassandra toward the Forward camp.

* * *

Aylaria grunted as she went to retrieve one of her arrows that just killed a wraith. She agreed to help the Shem in her attempt to close the Breach, though the amount of demons that greeted them, almost made her second guess her decision. However, she was not heartless enough to just walk away from this. They made their way up, the sound of swords and arrows grew louder. 

"We must hurry, and assist them, can you hear the fighting?" Cassandra spoke as she quickened her pace.

"Who's fighting?" She replied.

"You will see soon enough"

They rounded the corner and came upon some soldiers, along with an Elven Mage, devoid of hair, and a Dwarf with a crossbow, devoid of a beard. The battle was relatively easy, and before she had a chance to adjust the Elven Mage grabbed her hand, and thrust it towards the open rift. She felt her hand spark as it connected with the rift. She grimaced and let out a whimper as the pain worked it's way up her arm, then just as fast as he had raised it, the rift closed and it fell back against her hip.

"What did you do?" She asked, incredulously.

"I did nothing, the credit is yours." The Elf replied.

She looked down at her hand in disbelief, then back at the apostate. Each person made introductions to one another, she was even introduced to a stunning crossbow named Bianca and continued on to the forward camp. A few demons, and a fade rift later, they arrived at the forward camp. Pleasantries, if you could call them that, were exchanged between the group and a Chancellor, who she decided was an arrogant arse. They made it to the Conclave, after saving a group of scouts in the Mountains, it was concluded she may be able to close the Breach, if she opened the large rift below, making it active. Leliana, a beautiful redhead covered in chainmail, and her scouts got into position, as Cassandra and a blonde man with amber eyes spoke.

"Commander Cullen, make your way back to the camp, assist with the injured."

"I will not leave, I will assist here"

She noticed Cassandra gave the Commander a look, something crossed over his face, and as quick as it came it was gone.

_For a Shem, he is quite attractive. Amber eyes, smooth like a fine Whiskey and Golden Hair, perfectly coiffed, but seemed like it would be unruly if left natural. The scar that mars his upper lip only makes him sexier._

She shivered slightly at her thoughts, she has never been attracted to a Shem before, or anyone for that matter really, but if she was planning to start, this Commander was a good first choice. She watched as he reluctantly began to leave. He turned and stared into her eyes, Amber to Amethyst.

"I hope this works. A lot of good people have died getting you here"

"You're not the only one hoping that"

"We'll see" he replied grumpily, his eyes burning into hers. She noticed a slight purple mark forming around his left eye, suddenly recognizing the voice. 

_Fenedhis, I get attitude when I am risking life and limb to come here. I hope that eye swells closed for at least an entire month._

Aylaria and the others made their way to the rift, discovering red lyrium, along the way. Varric, the beardless dwarf said it was some seriously bad shit, and not to touch it. They also heard a booming mysterious voice talking about victory. What came next had Cassandra grabbing her by her collar.

"You were there!" Cassandra shook her. "What do you remember?"

"I don't remember any of this!" She smacked the Nevarran away. "If you are ready now, I would like to try to close this fucking thing."

Cassandra grunted that she was ready. Aylaria looked around as she saw everyone nod. She lifted her hand in the air, the same crackling and pain took over as her hand connected with the rift. She groaned as the connection broke, and a Pride Demon stepped out of the rift. She knocked an arrow at the Demon as everyone engaged it as well. The battle was harder than the demons before, but they slowly broke down its defenses. Finally, it succumbed, and once again she lifted her arm as the Nevarran yelled out, waiting for the pain as it connected. A sweat broke out across her brow. The longer she stayed connected, the worse the pain grew. Electricity jolted up her arm, it felt as though it would rip her hand off. She let out another gut-wrenching scream as the connection broke away and a flash of green light flew up towards the breach. She stayed alert just long enough to hear a few cheers before her world went black once again.


	2. Herald of What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter 2. I would like to try and post once of twice a week from this point on, if time and health allows. I would like to say that while there will be plot lines that follow the story of the game, I do not want to spend too much time focused on those areas, if I can help it, If I feel they are necessary for the story I will write them into the story. I hope whomever reads this enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it. I have much anxiety at the idea of posting this but I want my love for the Dragon Age world to be shared with others that feel the same way.

Chapter 2:Herald of What?

* * *

Aylaria startled awake, sitting up fast. She grabbed her head as dizziness fell over her. She took a moment to look at her surroundings. She realized she was in a cabin, she tried to remember how she got there. Flashes of demons, fade rifts, and amber eyes appeared. She was startled by the sound of a wooden box falling onto the hard floor. She reached into her breast band, finding it empty, and a new pair of clothes fit her body snuggly. She turned toward the sound. standing in a hunched position, much like a rabid mabari getting ready to attack.

“I didn’t know you were awake, I swear” a small elven woman stuttered. She rubbed her hands together in a nervous gesture.

“Is this another prison?” She hollered.

“I...No? I mean, I don’t think so.” the nervous elf replied.

“Then where am I? Tell me!” 

The elf fell to her knees, bowing her head. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant” Aylaria sat up as the elf continued to speak. “You are back in Haven, My Lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”

“So what happens now?” 

“I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, ‘At once’.”

“And where is she?” Aylaria asked as stood from her bed, feeling dizzy but unwilling to show it on her face. _Never show your weakness._

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. ’At once’ she said.” With that, the elf turned and ran out of the cabin as fast as her small feet could take her.

Aylaria decided she should go pay Cassandra and that arrogant Chancellor a visit. If they thought she would willingly go to the hangmans’ noose they had another thing coming though. Weapon or not she had a few tricks up her sleeve. As she walked out of the cabin she saw Shems and Elfs alike lining both sides. Whispering and staring at her. She felt exposed and raw. She lowered her head and ran through the rambling group making her way to the Chantry. _Just how fast can these people go from wanting her to hang, to wanting her ‘blessing’_ she sneered to herself.

* * *

As she made her way back to her cabin after visiting the Chantry, she thought back to everything that had happened. Sent to spy, as a means to rid her clan of her, though she welcomed that. Large chunks of memories gone. An arrogant Commander. Vengeful Seeker. Demons, and a green glowing gash on her hand. Chancellor Roderick was determined to have her shipped to Val Royeaux, while Cassandra, suddenly believed her innocent. After the Chancellor stormed out a shouting match erupted between the Seeker and herself, ending with Leliana, the Left Hand, pulling to feuding women off of one another. The three women reached an agreement that Aylaria stay and help with the Inquisition. However, calling her the Herald of Andraste was far too much, just how could she, a Dalish Elf, be the Herald of Andraste. Cassandra spoke of Providence, of being sent by the Maker in these dark times. A holy symbol sent to save them all. She didn’t believe in the Maker or the Makers Bride anymore than she believed in her own Elven gods. If they were real she never would have suffered the way she had. Right?

“Herald of Andraste. What was that crazy Navarran thinking.” She let out a long sigh, she figured she was in no more danger here than she would be if she were to try returning to her clan. One positive to all of this was the fact she would no longer have to suffer all the abuse she was put through by them. With her parents and brother gone, and her blamed for it all, living with her clan was worse than dealing with demons pouring out all across Thedas. She sat down on her bed, rubbing her aching left hand. She looked up to see a new set of leather armour sitting at the desk across from her bed. She ran her hands across the dark brown leather Hunters Coat, a small smile forming. She had never had anything like this, always hand-me-downs that were too large. Her abnormally curvy body meant she did not fit in the other womens clothing so it was always from the men in the Clan. While her hips and behind were curvy, as well as her chest, she had a rather small waist, so everything swam on her shape. She decided she would wait until later to change into her new gear. Perhaps she could steal away from Haven long enough to find a hot spring somewhere to clean herself properly. In the meantime she should do what was suggested to her and make her way around the camp before they made the official announcement that they were reforming the Inquisition. 

She stopped into the apothecary, meeting a rather bristely man named Adan. His cold demeanour thawed a little after she found notes for him. Threnn thanked her for leaving markers around Iron veins for weapons. She found the merchant Seggrit to be a vile man, using the panic of the conclave and the newly formed base at Haven, a spot to cheat people out of their coin, overpriced shit was all he offered. Harritt, she found to be not half bad a guy, unlike his grumpy demeanor when she first met him. After speaking with him, she set off to hunt down animals for their skins. She laughed as she ran back, yelling his name, a long line of nugs trailing behind her attached to a piece of rope. He let out a hearty laugh at the site.

“Herald, I said the skins, not the whole damn animal.” 

“Yeah, but you can use more than just the skins.” She strung the line of hairless creatures up. “They really don’t offer much but I also left about eight goats out there. You send a couple people out to retrieve them.” 

“Aye, Herald. I’ll do that. How is your armor, you’re not wearing it I see.”

“Ah, I plan to wear it. I need to clean before I put it on. I’ve never had something so nice before” She smiled. Harritt was surprised by this confession, but did not dwell on it. 

“Well, then I’m glad you approve. Come to me anytime you need new armor or weapons.” 

All the while they exchanged pleasantries, the Commander of the troops, was looking in their direction. He was surprised that the woman that looked like she wanted to kill everyone that came near her before waking after the events at the Conclave, could smile so genuinely. He noted she had a rather youthful smile, her face was small, like her height, giving her a youthful look. He wondered how old she could be compared to his thirty years of life. He was snapped out of his thoughts as an elbow tapped his arm. “Commander, she certainly seems more relaxed now.” The thick Navarran accent spoke.

“Yes, so it would seem. The talks with her by you and Sister Leliana seemed to have helped.”

“I doubt that.” she snickered. “She may seem relaxed now, but if Leliana had not been there, neither her or I would have walked away unscathed.” 

He turned toward the Seeker, “Well, I hope she can prove to be a helpful ally.” He rubbed his calloused fingers over his temples, as his withdrawal headache started to return. He spent the first few bells that morning dripping in sweat, hunched over a bucket. He knew stopping Lyrium would not be easy, but the events at the Conclave, only spiraled him into even worse withdrawals. The demons pouring out of the sky caused visions of Kinloch to reappear. 

“Are you…” the Seeker started to say.

“I am fine Seeker. I will tell you if this becomes too much.” he replied. She tapped him on the shoulder as she started to walk away. He turned back toward the troops after one last look at the smiling elf. “There’s a shield in your hand, Block with it!”

* * *

After the Eleventh bell Aylaria poked her head out of her cabin and took a look around. Aside from a few guards most of the people in Haven were either in the Tavern, or most likely asleep after events of the day. She held her new leather armor in her arms and snuck around the back of her cabin. After making her way over the side of the gate, she began walking back out to the place where she had found a perfect area for a logging stand. She had lucked out on her want for a hot spring. She smiled to herself, hugging the leather. There were definitely people here she was not happy to deal with, such as Seggrit and that damn Commander, though in hindsight, she could understand why he treated her the way he did. After having proper time to think of everything that happened, it was unfair of her to blame every human for the wrong doings of some, not that she would let that truth slip. _Better to keep my walls up._

Cullen stepped out of his tent to see a faint green glow make its way out of Haven towards the wooded area past the hill. _What does she think she is doing? Is she planning to run?_ He gripped the pommel of his sword and slowly made his way toward the glow of her hand. He was in full armor so he moved rather slowly, so the metal would not make much noise. He lost her behind the crest of a hill. He walked for a while until he could finally see the green glow again behind a tree line. 

Aylaria began to strip her sweat soaked clothes, making sure to set her new armor down on a rock nearby. She dipped her toes into the hot spring feeling the warmth move through her body. Once she was in, she submerged herself in the warm water, and began to rub away all the sweat and grime that lined her skin from her adventures that day. A twig snapped to her left. She dove for her dirk as an elven man stepped out of the tree line. Her eyes grew large, when she saw his face in the moonlight. _Why? Why was he here. She was finally free of him._

“Vhenan, I didn’t know how I was going to get to you, with all the shems running around, but you made it easy when you snuck out.” he spoke. “Now, come out of there and get changed. We are going back to the clan. I never gave you permission to leave.”

She felt sick hearing him call her that. “The Keeper sent me away Eowyn, i...it wasn’t your call.” She stuttered as a shiver ran down her spine. “And...And I am not going back.”

He laughed, “As if it was your choice? You’re mine. I never gave you permission to leave, I do not care what the Keeper said.”

“I am NOT yours Eowyn!” She screamed somehow finding her voice. This only angered the elf before her. He walked toward her, his face filled with anger. “Eowyn, you have children, and what of Eyla?” 

“I never wanted her, It was always only you. As for the children, that was just a duty carried out. Everyone knows who truly holds my heart.” 

“Your heart?” She laughed. “For someone that has your heart, you passed me around like a lowly prostitute to all the men of the clan. The women did nothing but beat me senseless for ‘inviting’ all the men.”

“I do what I want with what is mine, if you only listened, punishments like those would not be necessary.” He stopped walking. “Though after what happened to your parents and brother, I suppose, it was deserved.” 

“That was not my fault.” A tear ran down her face. “I know you hate me for what happened, but what was I supposed to do to save them, I was only five!” 

“You could have died with them, saved my head and my heart from this torment. I hate you, yet my heart cannot let you go.” His eyes grew dark as he began walking again. “If I can’t make you see reason with my words, then I will show you in a way a woman like you can understand.” He began to undo the laces on his leather pants.

“No! Eowyn, I don’t want to be like that anymore. My body. My mind. They are mine, not yours.” She began to crawl out of the hot spring with her dirk in hand. She yelled out as he grabbed her hair and yanked as hard as he could. She swung the dirk back, slicing across the top of his hand. He grunted then slammed his closed fist into the side of her face. He grabbed her by her hair once again, slamming her head into the wet ground around them, her tears mixing with the dirt creating mud. She kicked her legs, trying to get away but like all the other times before, she was not strong enough. She screamed out as he slammed into her body, as hard and fast as he could. “Stop” She cried over and over, as if she was chanting to anyone that would listen. 

“Just accept what your life is, Vhenan” he said as he continued to thrust into her. Her stomach rolled, purging its contents. The acid burned her nostrils. Then suddenly he stopped. She turned her head to see a blade against his throat.

“Step away from the Herald” The voice bellowed. Her eyes trailed up the sword to the face of the person holding it. She never thought she could be so relieved to see him. The elf did as he bidded and pulled out of her now aching depths. Aylarias body moved back from the movement, splashing back down into the hot spring. 

“So now you’re a Shems Whore?” Eowyn spat. 

“I am no ones whore” she cried. She saw the glint of a dagger, but before she could call out, the enraged elf sliced the blade across the Commanders thigh, causing him to flinch and pull back. She screamed Eowyns name as flames sparked from her hands. “Stop! You will not hurt me anymore!” She grabbed the stunned elf by the face, allowing the flames to engulf him. He began to scream out. Once the screaming stopped she released her grip and his lifeless body feel into the pool of water. Cullen stared at the Herald, his eyes large.

“You...You’re a Mage?” He spoke, confusion apparent in his voice. 

“Yes. But more importantly, I’m finally free of him.” She laughed, a genuine heartfelt laugh. After a moment passed her laughing turned into crying. _Was she really free? Her Magic was now known._ “I suppose you have questio…” She began to speak, but before she could finish she fell forward, her naked form landing on the still stunned Commander.

“Makers Breath…” Cullen said as his face turned beet red. “How do I explain **this** to Cassandra.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to post another chapter either Monday or Tuesday, if time allows. Then possibly post again on either Thursday or Friday. Happy reading!


	3. Makers Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post possibly twice a week, and I may still try but with Covid going on, my daughter is doing virtual learning and things have been way strange this year. If I am not able to post on Thursday or Friday, I will definitely have the next chapter up on Monday.

Chapter 3:Makers Breath

* * *

Cullen was stock still as the naked elves body laid against his armored one. He told his eyes they should not wander, after what he witnessed happening he felt it would be a horrible betrayal against the Herald. The image of her face pushed into the ground by that Elf brute as he violated her, caused anger to well up. He knew they must know one another, as she called the elf by name. What he did not expect was the fire magic to appear and burn the attacker. _She is a mage._ The realization made his stomach churn a bit. He knew not all mages practiced blood magic, and his treatment of mages in the past was unworthy, however years of Templar training still ran through him. His time at Kinloch, and Kirkwall did nothing to dampen his views, however he agreed to start anew here. Gone were his assumptions and mistrust of mages. She was his Herald, and he must try to garner her trust, not stamp it out.

He unclasped his Mantle, letting it fall to the ground. He carefully rolled the limp elf in his arms, stopping as he noticed her side marred with jagged pink scars in the moonlight. His eyes began to wander up to her breasts. Not too small, not too large. They would be a perfect fit in his hand. His face reddened and he chastised himself for giving into temptation and looking at her bosom. He covered her with his fur mantle and gently laid her on her back. He ran his hands through his hair as he stood, causing a curl to poke free from its well placed prison . He inspected the now dead elf in the water. Not much was left of the elves' face. _Makers Breath._ He knew he would have to talk to Cassandra about this, and of course Leliana would then find out, but perhaps they could keep this new found secret between them. 

Aylaria started to rustle around under his mantle. She sat up fast looking around. The mantle slipping down, pooling at her waist. "Commander?" 

"I'm here" he said, turning his head to give her privacy. A blush causing his neck to become red.

"Are you alright?" She sighed."Eowyns dead isn't he?"

"Yes and yes, but um..Herald, I...I should really step away for a moment and let you dress." Reminding the elf she lacked cover. 

She let out a gasp covering her breasts with her arm. “Yeah, Thanks. Just give me a minute." She threw his mantle over her body and walked to her armor. It was still in mint condition, she quickly dressed and made her way back to Cullen. 

"I'm decen...well I'm dressed." She couldn't call herself decent, especially after what he saw. She was dirty. "I suppose you have questions."

"Right. First, are you...are you ok?" He asked as he fisted his hand at his side. 

"Ah, yeah. I mean I wish I could say I wasn't used to that, but it's been happening for years." She replied as she twisted her hands together. 

"I'm sorry, I wish I had the words to properly express that."

"I'm fine Commander. One question though. If I return to Haven with you, will I end up in chains?" 

He was taken back by her question. "You are the Herald of Andraste, our way to seal the rifts, we would not chain you."

_Ah, yes. I am their way to seal rifts after all, though chains wouldn't stop them from using me._

"I don't think I explained that well. I do not believe you wish us harm, I will not lie, I was surprised though. Why live as a rogue?" 

"I had my reasons. It was safer to hide my magic. I can call upon fire but that is all I know. I prefer a bow over magic."

He listened closely before replying "We have no choice but to tell Cassandra, if it will make it easier I will tell her." 

"No, I think if I speak with her it would be better. May I ask one more thing?" She spoke with her chin held high. 

"Of course."

"What did you do with your life prior to the Conclave? Before the inquisition?"

He felt an uncomfortable shiver run down his spine. "I was recruited in Kirkwall."

"Oh, were you there when the Champion was? I may be Dalish but I try to stay informed. I've never cared much for shems...I mean, sorry. It's just I spent most of my time alone, so I enjoyed learning and reading whenever I could."

He could tell she had not only a distaste for Humans, but clearly also her own kind. However, he could see she didn't view everyone that way, her interactions with Harrit were proof of that. "I was, I stood with him against Knight-Commander Meredith. Far too late, but I knew in the end she led myself and my fellow Templars down a dangerous road."

_No fucking way. He's a Templar?_ She felt a sick warmth fall over her. _I can't do this,_ if it wasn't for Templars she would not be alone. She stood up and fought against her urge to burn down everything around her. "You're a Templar?" 

He looked up, shocked by her tone. She glared down at him. "I...I was." He stuttered. 

"Was?" She sneered. "Once a Templar, always a Templar. Thinking they can do whatever they want, damn the consequences." 

She must have had a traumatic run in with Templars in the past. "While I agree there are things about the order that are not good, I can include myself in some wrong-doings of the past, the base is sound, with reforms I think it could be something better." 

"Commander" she laughed. "Templars are lyrium-addicted monsters. They steal young mages from their families, they kill anyone that stands in their way, they infringe upon the customs of others as though the only right way is theirs. I thank you for saving me from Eowyn and his wrath, however I cannot condone the Templar way of life."

While Cullen could agree to an extent, how could she possibly understand the ways of that life. "Most Templars joined the order in their childhood, some being promised at birth, it is not an easy thing to remove yourself from. Also, what makes mages better? You say Templars are monsters, what of the mages that become abominations, the mages that practice blood magic?" The angered burned within him, he knew first hand the atrocious ways both sides could become corrupt. 

"What do I think?" She spoke surprised by his outburst. "I think they are monsters too." 

"Monsters come in many forms, Herald." He should know, he almost allowed himself to become one in Kirkwall. In Kinloch, at the time he felt justified when he believed every mage be cut down. "In the past, I didn't not treat mages as people either. The monsters you speak of, I started to become one of them, but the inquisition is my change to make up for my unjust beliefs."

She was genuinely surprised by his words, "I….You are right."

"Shall we head back to Haven now? I'm afraid we only have a couple bells until we meet to declare the Inquisition."

She sighed, handing him his fur mantle. With a nod they began to walk toward Haven. "Thank you, Commander. Truly. I cannot forgive the Templars, but I do see you are not a bad person." 

"Oh, of course Herald."

She groaned, "Please, don't call me Herald. The title does not suit someone like me. My name is Aylaria, even Aya would work."

"Aya…though I'm unsure I feel right using that while in Haven but I will try when the situation allows." He looked toward her, he knew she looked youthful earlier, but up close it was more apparent. She had such pale skin, a dusting of freckles ran across her nose and cheeks. An eye color he had never seen before, and a shapely body which he saw more of than he should have. "You can also call me Cullen when the situation allows." 

"Cullen" she spoke, his name on her lips sent a jolt straight to his groin. "I can get back to my cabin from here." She turned on her heel and took off. 

_Makers breath_ . _I'm in trouble._

* * *

The days events flew by in a whirlwind. Openly declaring the inquisition, though many already knew. Arguing in an advisor meeting about whether meeting with a Revered Mother, by the name of Giselle would or would not be a good idea. And finally, the time came to speak with Cassandra. 

"Seeker, a moment, please." Aylaria called out as they all began to exit from the room at the back of the Chantry. Cullen turned to look at her, she just shook her head slightly, causing him to sigh and continue out the door. 

"Is there a problem Herald?" She approached.

"Um...well, I suppose." She gripped her hands tightly. "You see, Cullen…" Cassandra's eyebrow lifted at the use of his name. "Shit, I mean Commander Cullen"

"Just tell me. Are you okay Herald?"

"Just. Call me Aylaria or Aya. I feel uncomfortable with that title." she yelled. 

Cassandra was surprised by the sudden outburst. "Aylaria then." 

"Right, last night I went into the woods outside of Haven, I found a Hot Spring earlier in the day and wanted to wash properly, I was attacked by someone from my Clan. The Commander saw me and followed, he assumed I was running away."

"I would have assumed the same. You were attacked by someone from your clan? Is that why the title makes you uncomfortable?" She asked. 

"No, I just don't feel I'm someone deserving of that title. Anyway, things...things happened and the Commander tried to aid me, however he was injured in the skirmish." Cassandra looked on concerned. "He's fine, I promise, but to save him and myself...I"

"Yes?"

"I manifested my fire magic and killed Eowyn our attacker." She spoke as quickly as she could, then took off for the door. "Great. I've told you. Good day." 

Cassandra, stood stunned as she watched the cowardly elf begin to run away. "Herald!" She yelled. Aylaria kept on her way. "AYLARIA!" 

Aylaria stopped suddenly, and turned around. "Yes…?" She tried to be cute when she asked. 

The Seeker groaned, "So, you're a mage then?" Aya flinched. "I don't think you are suddenly guilty just because you are a mage, no need to be worried about that."

"Oh" 

"As I said before, I was wrong about you. You've proven your devotion thus far to the cause. You're even willing to go to the Hinterlands."

"If possible, could we not make my magic known to others? I hardly use it, and I would like to keep it that way." 

"Of course. Though Leliana should know. She is our Spymaster, so it would be better for her to know."

"I agree, I've gone most of my life hiding it, only using it when absolutely necessary. My magic has felt a bit unstable since the mark ended up on my hand, but I assure you I'm no danger."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I feel it best I be with you on our journeys, not only to keep your magic in check but also to protect you."

"Of course." She gave a sad chuckle. _There it is...now I'll be watched closely._ "Wouldn't want an Apostate, who is also Dalish AND possibly the cause of all those deaths to wander around unchecked."

"And they call me pessimistic…" 

"Well, wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes?" 

"I suppose I would." She agreed. "But, Her….I mean Aylaria. I heard the voices at the Temple, and I believe you were touched by fate. Whether you are Dalish, a Mage or whatever."

"Andraste herself would never place a mark like this onto the hand of a Dalish Mage. Plus we all know the projections of the fade can be twisted." 

"Perhaps, all I know is you were where we needed you most. And I like to believe such fate has touched you."

"Fine, believe what you will. Me asking you to stop wouldn't make it happen." 

"You're right about that." The Seeker smirked. 

Aya rolled her eyes. "Good Night, we leave tomorrow for the Hinterlands, and it has been a long day." 

With that Aylaria made it to her cabin, she let out a sigh and dropped onto her bed, knowing full well sleep would not meet her that night either. Sleeping proved harder since the Mark. New things appeared in the fade, things she could easily hide from in the past, since her connection with the fade was never very strong to begin with. Most likely due to her lack of accepting her magic. 

_I hope that if I give these people some of my trust, they will not stomp on me like my clan did. Like everyone has done to me since I was five._


End file.
